Você é um inutil q tem alguma utilidade
by liv.darkladie
Summary: [ShikaTema][Hentai] Temari vai para a casa de Shikamaru no meio da noite só pra não tomar chuva, vai descobrir que ele não é tão inutil quanto pensava...[Temari POV]Fic para Oul chan, Mizuru no Temari e Vi hime.


_**yo minna-san, bom saum 15 pra seis da manhã e eu estou desde as 3 escrevenu essa fic(Inner: o que a insônia naum faz com as pessoas), bom fiz essa fic pensando em 3 pessoas:**_

_**Oul-chan**_

_**Vi-hime**_

_**Mizuro no Temari**_

_**espero que gostem!!!**_

_**boa leitura...**_

* * *

_**Você É Um Ínutil Que Tem Alguma Utilidade!**_

Era praticamente 5 pra Meia-Noite e eu estava na rua, tinha acabado de sair de uma festa, que por sinal estava um saco, nem as bebidas eram decentes! Estava andando tranquilamente pela calçada, com meu vestido preto colado de alçinha, com decote em V e minha sandália preta de salto fino, quando ouço os primeiros trovões que anunciam uma grande tempestade. _Merda, justo agora, ainda falta muito pra chegar na minha casa, maldita hora!_ Começo a acelerar meus passos, mas ao olhar a rua, lembro-me que é aqui onde ELE mora. _Na verdade é bem naquele prédio_ -penso ao ver o enorme prédio azul e branco do outro lado da rua.

Não consegui raciocinar por muito tempo, pois as grossas gotas de chuva começam a cair sobre mim. _Será que ele esta?_ me pergunto atravessando a rua correndo e entrando no salão do prédio, "por que estou fazendo isso?" agora estou entrando no elevador e subindo rumo ao 8º andar. Parece ainda somos namorados, mas o grande mal foi pensarmos que duas pessoas tão diferentes pudessem se dar tão bem...

Toquei a campainha, uma, duas, três vezes... Nada... começo a bater na porta, violentamente, como se quisesse descontar nela toda a minha angustia. Nem sei por que estou aqui, afinal mesmo se estivesse no salão do prédio estaria protegida da chuva.

De repente ouço um sonolento "já vai", e logo a porta se abre.

- Aff, que saco, quem pode ser numa hora dessa? - diz mas ao me ver fica totalmente estático.

Meu coração dispara ao ver de novo o seu olhar irritado e ao ouvir sua voz de tédio, porém passo reto por você e entro direto no apartamento, como se ele fosse meu.

- Te-mari o que faz a... -você tenta dizer

- Começou a chover é a sua casa era a que estava mais perto -digo sentando no sofá, tirando minhas sandálias e pegando o controle- o que ta passando na TV?

Ouço seu suspiro cansado seguido pela mesma frase de sempre "como você é problemática!", como senti falta dessa frase, parecia que não a escutava há anos, quando na verdade foram apenas algumas semanas, 6 pra ser exata.

- Quer uma bebida? -ele oferece, indo até a geladeira e pegando duas garrafas de cerveja.

- Arigatou -agradeço pegando a garrafa sem desviar meus olhos da TV, estava passando um daqueles ridículos programas de entrevista com musicas fora de moda e famosos não tão famosos assim. Não estava nem prestando atenção, estava mais preocupada com um certo moreno que não tirava seus olhos de mim.

- Shikamaru, quer parar de ficar me encarando! -mandei tomando um gole da cerveja.

Ele suspira novamente.

- Temari por que você veio até aqui?

- Eu já disse, esta chovendo e a sua casa estava mais perto...

- Você nunca teve medo de chuva... -diz ele um pouco irritado

- O que foi? Quer que eu vá embora? -digo virando o rosto para ele

- Não é isso, só que você mesma disse que nós devíamos terminar... -diz evitando me olhar nos olhos.

- Aff, Shikamaru, com você é problemático -minha voz soa um tanto brincalhona- eu só vim aqui me proteger da chuva, não precisa se incomodar, ou será que o super gênio Nara Shikamaru ainda sente algo por mim? -insinuei, buscando seu olhar.

- Odeio quando você faz isso...

- isso o que?

- quando pergunta algo já sabendo a resposta -olhou fixamente nos meus olhos, um olhar sério profundo.

- Qual é Shika, não vai me dizer que ainda gos... -não consigo terminar a frase pois ele me cala com seu dedos, para em seguida aproximar seu rosto lentamente...

- Posso -ele pede, agora nossos rostos estão a apenas a alguns centímetros distantes.

- Pode -respondo ansiosa para o contato de seu lábios, que ocorre logo depois.

De inicio era um beijo casto, um leve roçar de lábios. Minhas mãos seguram o seu queixo nos aproximando ainda mais, pedindo para aprofundar o beijo. Sinto sua língua quente explorando cada parte da minha boca, se envolvendo com a minha numa dança sensual. Um beijo desesperado, cheio de saudades, luxuria, prazer, amor... amor como assim?

Quando uma pessoa como eu, Sabaku no Temari, iria se apaixonar por um preguiçoso inútil que nem ele? Não sei quando, só sei que já tinha acontecido... ou melhor estava acontecendo, uma coisa que não pude impedir, resolvi me deixar levar. Necessitava dos toques, das caricias dele.

Subi em cima dele e me sentei bem em cima de seu membro, sabia que isso o deixava louco. Ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, eu soltava gemidos próximos ao seu ouvido, enquanto minhas mãos buscavam arrancar a camiseta branca dele, deixando seu músculos totalmente a mostra. A respiração dele estava acelerada e eu já sentia a ereção crescer sob a calça, ele passava as mãos pelas minhas pernas enlouquecidamente, enquanto lambia meu decote.

Ele subiu as mãos até o zíper nas costas do vestido e o abriu, abaixou as alças liberando meus seios, os quais começou a apalpar e a lamber. Começo a mover minhas cadeiras aumentando o contato. Suas mãos estão agora segurando a minha cintura, sinto sua forte respiração contra a minha pele, mas você para os movimentos por um instante e me olha:

- Temari é isso mesmo que você quer? -pergunta.

Chego com minha boca perto do seu ouvido:

- Não -digo ficando de pé, subo as alças do vestido e fico olhando sua cara de decepção, me curvo até o seu ouvido e concluo- Não, não aqui. -puxo o seu braço, fazendo com que se levante e o guio até o quarto, do qual conhecia muito bem o caminho.

Abro a porta e acendo a luz, tudo estava como sempre, sua cama de casal, sua cômoda, seu criado-mudo e em cima deste o abajur e ao lado um porta-retratos, com a nossa foto, onde você me pegou de surpresa e beijou meu pescoço, bons tempos aqueles... eu suspiro, cenas da nossa ultima briga, vem a minha mente, eu xingando ele de inútil e atirando vasos, aquela tinha sido a nossa pior briga e também a que marcou o fim do relacionamento.

Ele me vira e nós ficamos frente-a-frente.

- Temari, eu ainda gosto de você -e sussurra no meu ouvido e beija meu pescoço.

Enlaço seu pescoço e beijo seus lábios, minha língua ansiava por sentir novamente o gosto dele, aquele gosto que eu estava tentando esquecer, aqueles toques que eu queria apagar da minha memória, mas agora tudo ia por água a baixo. Lá estava eu novamente naquele apartamento, novamente nos braços dele.

Ele começa a me empurrar para dentro do cômodo, e eu sinto minha pernas relarem na borda da cama. Ele delicadamente abaixa as alças do meu vestido, tirando em seguida, deixando-me apenas com minha calcinha preta. Ele me pega no colo e me coloca na cama, deitando por cima, começa a beijar-me selvagemente enquanto sua mão alcança minha entre-perna, acariciando meu sexo por dentro da calcinha.

Meus gemidos morrem na sua boca, enquanto seus dedos penetram minha entrada buscando senti-la úmida, começou a beijar-me e lamber-me descendo do meu pescoço até a calcinha, a qual arrancou com a própria boca. Parou um minuto e ficou observando minha nudez, voltou a beijar-me os lábios.

Movi minhas mãos até o short verde-musgo e o arranquei, junto com a sua samba-canção preta, deixando totalmente para fora o seu pênis grande e duro, passei a tatear-lo e a masturba-lo, sentindo sua respiração no meio pescoço.

- Te-mari... -era o que ele dizia em meio a gemidos.

Parei meus movimentos quando vi que ele abria mais as minhas pernas e se situava entre elas, agarrei seu pescoço preparando-me para a penetração.

- Aaaaahhh -foi o que gritei a sentir o membro dele invadindo meu corpo, numa situação de inicio dolorosa, mas sendo consumida aos poucos por um prazer inexplicável. Aos poucos ele ia entrando e quando já estava totalmente dentro de mim nos dois gememos e nos beijamos, ele começou os movimentos, em meio a sussurros e gemidos.

- Temari... Temari...

- Oh sim... Shika... desse jeito... Aaaaahhh -eu estava delirando de prazer, adorava quando ele tomava o controle, coisa que na frente dos outros quase nunca fazia.

Na cama era um verdadeiro animal, fazia movimentos rápidos e fortes, enquanto suas mãos empurravam meus quadris para que fosse mais fundo ainda. Já estávamos suados e o clímax se aproximava, Shikamaru segurou na minha cintura e me puxou, me fazendo sentar em cima dele na ultima e mais forte estocada. Senti as contrações de minha vagina e logo depois o sêmen dele invadindo meu útero, estava saciada, o prazer era muito intenso.

Ambos caímos na cama exaustos, ele me puxou para cima dele e me cobriu com a coberta.

- Sabe de uma coisa Temari...

- O que?

- Você é muito problemática!

- Aff e você é um preguiçoso ínutil! -digo e logo começo a rir, deito minha cabeça no peito dele e ele começa a acariciar meus cabelos- Oie, Shika acho que agente deixou a TV ligada...

- Ah é -responde sem muito interesse- e o que estava passando?

- Sei lá, alguma coisa inútil...

- Inútil? Como eu? -pergunta ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Hum, creio que você é um inutil que tem alguma utilidade, Cry baby -sussurro no seu ouvido voltando a me sentar em cima dele e sentindo como ele reagia, voltando ao mesmo vigor de antes.

* * *

**_ONEGAI..._**

**_ DEIXEM..._**

**_ REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
